


Dressing Up For Halloween

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [196]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Castiel, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincestiel, it's Halloween and after Dean and Sam explain the whole concept to him Cas decides that as his first year as human he wants to go trick or treating and he makes them all dress up as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up For Halloween

As Halloween drew closer, Cas grew confused as he saw children move around, talking excitedly about what they were going to be. Cas studied the people around him as he, Dean, and Sam were walking back to the Impala after a food run.

“It’s Halloween, Cas!” Dean said, scarfing down a Milky Way that he had gotten at a store that was selling discounted candy. “Kids go trick or treating. They get candy.”

“But why?”

“To have fun. It’s the one day of the year that they get to dress up and really become carefree.” Sam said. “On Halloween, kids go trick or treating. Sometimes they go to a Halloween party that they got invited to, or they watch scary movies for the night. It’s the time for fake goblins, ghouls, and witches.”

“I see…” Cas said, thinking. Cas was human now, and he saw the world in a different view. “I want to trick or treat.” He decided.

Dean started to choke on the candy bar he was eating and Sam thumped him on the back, to get him to breath properly.

“You want to what?” Dean asked.

“I want to trick or treat. I never have done so before, and I want to now. I want to dress up in a costume like other people, and to watch scary movies. Please. I want to have human experiences now that I am one.”

Sam looked at Dean and gave a shrug and a smile. Dean rolled his eyes and gave in.

“Alright. We’ll find you a costume to wear.” Dean sighed.

Cas grinned. “You two must be something as well.”

“What?” Sam asked, looking at Cas with wide eyes.

“Yes! I wish to trick or treat with my friends, and we should all become something that we are not.”

“Cas, I-” Sam started.

“Uh-uh, Sammy.” Dean interrupted. “If Cas dresses up and wants us to dress up with him, then we should.” Dean had a shit eating grin on his face and it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes.

“OK, we’ll dress up with you Cas.” Sam agreed. Cas’ grin grew and he started to talk excitedly about what they could be.

In the end, Cas convinced Sam to be a rough-n-tough lumberjack (something Cas and Dean enjoyed looking at), Dean was a firefighter, and Cas decided to, ironically enough, be a demon for Halloween.


End file.
